Uncertainties (4th in Evangeline series)
by Time Lady Evangeline
Summary: Richard loves Evangeline, but what happens when she gets stuck in the Chen-7 quarantine center? How long will she be there? ATTENTION: I bring a Christian perspective in this. Please don't let that stop you from reading. Thanks. :) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO. ALL RIGHTS GO TO BBC.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go, a new story! :)**

A Doctor Who Fanfiction: Uncertainties

(Featuring Evangeline and Richard) (4th in series)

"Are you ready?" Richard was estatic, even more so then the Doctor usually was, which is really saying something. We were about to see ninjas in ancient China, and he was acting just like a small child at Christmas time. We had been married for almost a year.

"Yes, yes, but how 'bout we wait for everyone else?"

"Oh.. yeah. Sorry, I'm just so pshyced!"

"I know honey. I am too!" I had not told Richard about my slight fear of opening the TARDIS doors before the Doctor, ever since my first regeneration.

Finally, River, the Doctor, and Jack joined us. I opened the door, and we were on a hill, about a quarter mile from a dojo. It had been Richard's idea to come here, and we all figured it wouldn't hurt. He was 22 years old now.

He dashed out the door. "Wait for us Richard!" I ran after him, only I got there a little too late. The occupants of the dojo had been alarmed by the rapidly approaching stranger, and had sent out someone to defend and secure the area. The person came up to Richard, grabbing him by the wrist, flipping him onto his back, and slamming him onto the ground.

"Richard!" I screamed, running closer. The person was dressed all in black and two swords on his back. The face was covered, with only a slit for eyes. A typical ninja. The person picked up Richard and punched him in the face, then swinging their legs around and tripping him. He hit the ground hard, I could hear it. The Doctor grabbed my arm and was holding me back from running to him.

"Stop it!" I yelled. I jerked my arm away from the Doctor as hard as I could, accidentally dislocating it.

"Evangeline! No!" The Doctor yelled, releasing my arm when he heard it pop.

"Ow!" I winced, gripping my shoulder. Still, I had to help Richard. I ran forward, and as the person was holding Richard in the air by the neck, I leaned back and kicked the ninja in the face. They dropped him, and I ran by his side.

"Richard, are you okay?! Richard?" I didn't notice that the reason he couldn't breathe was because he was laughing too hard from his excitement. He took a deep breath and looked at me, smiling from ear to ear.

"That... was... AWESOME!"

"Wha..?"

"I just got ATTACKED by a NINJA!" He jumped to his feet, and I plopped down on the ground. He was such a fanatic, it was stupid. Still, I was glad he was alright. My right arm was killing me, and I got up and walked to the Doctor, using my left arm to hold it out to him.

"Evangeline?" Richard walked up behind me. "Did you get hurt?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, you big dummy!" I chuckled, letting him know it was alright.

"You ready? This will only hurt... a lot." The Doctor said.

"Ahh, hurry up already!" He popped my arm back in place. "OW."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." From behind us, the ninja had stood and was gaining his footing back. He charged towards us, and the Doctor held up his psychic paper. Immediately, the ninja got on one knee and lowered their head in front of us.

"Forgive me, I had no idea." said a woman's voice. The ninja removed it's mask, and showed her face. She was very beautiful, and l nudged Richard.

"You got beat by a girl." I whispered.

"Shut up. She was good and you know it. And hey, you kicked her in the face."

"Touché."

"What is your name?" The Doctor asked the woman.

"I am Megumi. Forgive the people at the dojo. We were nervous about a random stranger approaching so quickly."

"That's alright Megumi. I think he's fine, maybe even better then he was before." She gave him a confused look and carried on.

"That girl there, I believe you called her Evangeline, she is very good. Set me off a bit. Good form, and wonderful force. I'm sure Sensei would like to meet her, along with the rest of you." She walked up to me. "Is that man your brother?" She asked, pointing to Richard.

"No, he is my husband. That other man there is my brother."

"The handsome one?"

"No, the other, other one. And the woman standing next to him is his wife."

"Oh, I see. Would you like to come back with me to the dojo? Night approaches. You can all sleep there, if you'd like." The Doctor stepped in.

"That would be lovely! We humbly accept your offer."

"Wonderful! Please, come with me." We all walked back to the dojo. When we first walked through the door, Megumi yelled "Positions!" and every ninja who was within earshot lined up on either side of the pathway, and at the end in the center, was the Sensei.

"Sensei! They come in peace. It was a misunderstanding; they are close friends of the Emperor."

"That's wonderful Megumi! Pardon our initial attack."

"No problem. We find your student Megumi very well trained. A more then worthy opponent." The Doctor said.

"Oh but Sensei, the girl there, Evangeline, is remarkable. She defeat me with a single blow." The Sensei looked at me.

"Is that so?" He said, eyebrows raised.

"Uh, well, I wouldn't say it like that, I mean, it wasn't very impressive..."

"Nonsense Evangeline! You rightfully defeated me."

"Maybe, but I-"

"Evangeline, I know my best pupil is not lying to me. Please, accept your victory." said Sensei.

"Yes, Sensei." I replied.

"Good. Now, where will you be boarding for the night?"

"Master, I invited them to spend the night here, since they had nowhere to stay."

"Of course. Wonderful, Megumi. Show them to the guest quarters."

"Yes Sensei. Please, everyone, follow me to your rooms. And, Evangeline, if you don't mind, I'd like to train with you in the morning, maybe you could teach me a few things. If that's alright with you, of course."

"That would be nice. What time were you thinking?"

"I'd say around 8 o'clock in the training facility. Is that okay?"

"Yes, I'll be there."

"Thanks so much! Okay, now here are the rooms. These three will be yours. I'm assuming one room for each couple, and another for the single man. Correct?"

"Yes, that's lovely. Thank you Megumi." The Doctor said.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Evangeline. Feel free to come alone."

"Thank you. I'll see you then." Richard and I went to our bedroom and settled in. I turned to face him.

"Evangeline, don't you think it's a bit odd that she wants you to go alone tomorrow?"

"No, I think she probably doesn't want to be embarrassed if I beat her. It's reasonable, I guess."

"Oh, yeah. Probably..." His voice trailed off.

"Are you alright honey?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, fine."

"Okay.. Well, you'd better take this chance to sleep. We probably won't get another one in a while."

"You're right. Goodnight then!" It was less then five minutes until he fell asleep. Time Lords needed much less sleep then humans, yet Richard was always awake with her. It was good if he finally slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not going to write these as often, so get used to it. lol that bland, wasn't it? Well, go ahead and read.**

I decided not to fight sleep either, and drifted off. In the morning, I left without waking Richard up. I tiptoed out of the hall, then ran to the training room. I stepped in, and the door slammed behind me. I turned quickly and reached for the doorknob. Locked.

"Hello there, Evangeline. It seems to me like this shall be the end." Megumi. My head whipped around to see her drawing her sword.

"Megumi?! What are you doing?!"

"You won't beat me this time!" She rushed forward, sword angled to slit my throat upon contact. I ran to the door, banging it with my fists.

"Let me out! Please! Someone, help me! Let me out!"

"No one can help you this time!" She swung her sword at my head, and I ducked and swung my legs around to trip her.

"Help me! Someone, please!"

She wouldn't stop. She used amazing force to throw me off, and my body slammed against a wall. I got up quickly and ran back to the door. "HELP!" I pounded the door.

Megumi came from behind me and, with her hand around my neck, forced me into the ground. Pinning me down, she used one hand to draw her sword again, and held it to my throat. She slid it across my neck, and a tear fell down my cheek, expecting to die.

Megumi dropped her sword, backing away from me in horror and shock. "Wha-What are you?!"

"What are you talking about?" I choked out.

"No, you won't trick me! I will kill you!" She drew out both her swords and ran to me, thrashing them at me. I dodged the first few hits, screaming. Then, she managed to hit me, and the sword bounced off. Desperate, she kept swinging, and hitting, and the swords kept bouncing off.

Still, I was terrified, and fell to my knees, crying. "Please... SOMEONE HELP!"

Megumi kept attacking, determined to kill me. The door was kicked in, and both of our eyes shifted for a moment to the entrance. The Doctor, River, Jack, and Richard were there running in. Megumi made a final desperate attempt to kill me, stabbing the sword at my chest. It seemed like that moment hung in the air and everyone held their breath, expecting the worst.

The sword bounced off, my body deflecting it. We all watched as Megumi didn't stop.

"Give it up!" I yelled, grabbing the side of her head and throwing her to the ground, grabbing her sword in mid-air and holding it at her throat. Fear was held in her eyes as I threw the sword aside.

"Tell no one of this, and neither will I."

"A-Agreed. You're crazy!" She picked up her swords and ran from the room. I fell into the Doctor's arms, weak from what had just happened. I leaned on him for support for a moment until I could stand on my own.

"Doctor, I don't understand. Before you came, she tried to slit my throat, and hit me with the sword several times, but I have no cuts. And where she tried to stab me through the chest, not even a scratch. How?"

"I have a pretty good idea. Come with me for a moment. Richard, stay here with Jack. River, you come."

We went into the Doctor and River's room, and the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and scanned me. He looked at me. "You're pregnant."

"What? What does that have to do with a sword not cutting me?"

"You have the strength of two Time Lords inside you. The good news is that the baby is mostly Time Lord, so there is a good chance it will survive. Two hearts. Perhaps they will even inherit the ability to regenerate. It won't be easy though, there may be difficulties for a child who is part human-part Time Lord."

"I-I see. Is this why you didn't want Richard to come?"

"Yes, I think it's better if you tell him."

"Of course. I guess I should do that then... But, I have a question Doctor."

"Yes?"

"My illness is still with me, isn't it? It could come back..."

"Yes, that is a risk and a challenge you will have to face. It is possible that the illness may be transferred to your child."

"I understand. Thank you for telling me the truth this time, I appreciate it."

"Well, it's not just your life at stake anymore. You have Richard's and the baby's lives to care for. Don't let them go easily."

"Yes, I know. Thank you." I wrapped my brother in a big hug, then stepped out of the room and smiled at Richard, who was waiting anxiously. "Richard?"

"Yes? What happened?"

"Come on. I have something I need to tell you."

"A bad something?"

"No, a good something."

We sat down on the bed, and I faced him. "Okay, so, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." A smile grew wide across his face, and he reached forward and hugged me tight.

"This is wonderful! I'm so happy!"

"There's more." I said, grimly in such a way that made him stop and look at me.

"A bad more?"

"Sorta."

"Go ahead."

"The baby could have complications, since it's got both of our genes mixed. But, the Doctor already told me that it has two hearts, and will possibly be able to regenerate, since it is mostly Time Lord. That is a good thing, it means the baby will be more likely to survive."

"Is that it?"

"No."

"I thought so."

"My illness, the one that almost killed me, is still with me. It could come back full force, and even possibly pass on to the baby."

"Oh. Well, I promise Evangeline, I'm going to protect you with everything in me. It's gonna be okay."

"I love you Richard."

"I love you too Evangeline, and I just know everything is gonna be okay. Just think, you're gonna be a mom."

"You're gonna be a dad."

"Yep, and I'm gonna be the best dad in the universe!"

"I bet you will." He held me in his arms for a few moments, then we stood and went out with the others, his arm around my waist.

As we opened our door, we heard two pairs of footsteps rushing away. The Doctor was on the other side of the hall, with River and Jack being the ones at the door.

"Hey Evangeline! Are you guys ready to go?" The Doctor said.

"Yes! I'd like to not get any more swords stabbed at me!" I said, already walking in the direction of the main entrance.

"Alright then!" We all got into the TARDIS, thrusting ourselves into the time vortex. The Doctor got a message on his psychic paper, with coordinates on it.

The Doctor can never resist an invitation. Setting the TARDIS to those numbers, we opened the doors to find... doors. Everything was white, and there were two buttons, green and red. The Doctor stepped out, circling the TARDIS in confusion.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why would we be here? There's nothing here... ever..." I wasn't listening to his ramblings as I went to investigate. I pressed the red waterfall and stepped inside. The door closed behind me, and hearing the sound, the Doctor panicked. He opened the door to the green anchor, hoping I was inside. Finding it empty, he quickly pushed the red waterfall button, hoping to find me. It was also empty.

"No...No... No!" The Doctor went into the green anchor room, calling Richard, Jack, and River to follow him. He peered into the spyglass, and called my name.

"Doctor? Where are we?" I asked him nervously through the glass.

"This is the Chen-7 quarantine center." I immediately covered my mouth with my shirt, as did River. Jack knew what it was, so he remained relaxed, which in turn, caused Richard to relax.

"Don't worry, these are sanitary rooms. You can only be infected inside the facility."

"Oh. Where am I? Why can't I see you?"

"You are on a faster time stream, meant for people who are infected by Chen-7. You need to be careful."

"Okay, what do I do?"

"Just stay where you are. I promise, we'll find you."

"Okay. I trust you. Now, go save me." I smiled at him, then the magnifying glass disappeared.

They ran to the TARDIS. The Doctor looked at River. "I need you to reach out with your mind, River. You are the child of the TARDIS. You can get us to that red waterfall room, if you try. You can do this."

"Yes." She did so, and the TARDIS landed. They opened the door, but they found no one there.

"What if she-" Jack started.

"Jack and Richard, River and I can't go in there. Only you two can. Please, go and find her. Please."

"Sure. What do we do?"

"Here. Take the magnifying glass. Go into the facility and find her."

"Okay, so-" Richard began.

"Oh, and don't let them treat you with anything. It's lethal to humans, but they think it's helpful."

"Okay, and-"

"Be careful."

"Can I talk?!" Richard yelled, causing the Doctor to fall silent. "Earlier you said something about a faster timeline, should we be concerned?"

The Doctor sighed and looked at him. "I'll explain when the time comes. What's important now is that you save her. She may have been infected, and if so... It could be too late." He was dead serious.

"She's my wife, Doctor, your sister. She's alive."

"Yes. She is. Go find her." The Doctor gave him a brief hug, and sent the two on their way, closing the TARDIS doors. Jack and Richard went through the entrance, stunned by what they found inside. It was all very empty, and they walked around the hallways.

Richard called for me multiple times for around seven minutes, when he finally heard his name called back.

"Richard?! Is that you?! Richard?!"

"Evangeline! Where are you?"

My figure stepped out of a door, looking at them in the hallway for a moment before sprinting towards them. "Richard!" I cried, finally throwing my arms around him, sobbing.

"I thought you'd forgotten... I thought... that you were... dead..."

"What?" I put him at arms distance for a moment as I caressed his cheek, seeing the lack of age on his face.

"You're still... so young.. but..."

"It's only been ten minutes!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm being ridiculous. It's only been a few weeks for me. Please, go get the Doctor. Tell him they don't need to worry about Chen-7."

"Shouldn't you come with us?" Jack asked.

"Obviously he hasn't told you everything. Go get them. I'll be right here."

"But-"

"Go."

They did as they were told, running back to the TARDIS, banging on the doors. The Doctor opened them.

"We found her! She wants both of you to come, and says that you don't need to worry about Chen-7."

"How? She's okay? But-"

"Are you gonna come or not?"

"Uh... yeah." A few minutes later, the Doctor spotted me, as I stood. We ran to each other. After a moment of him hugging me, he took my face in his hands.

"How long has it been?"

"Not too long..." I avoided his gaze.

"Fine, go ahead and lie. Just tell me this. How did you survive? What happened to Chen-7?"

"Chen-7 died off. There was an announcement, that's when I left the room."

"But- that would take ages... Please... Please tell me how long!" Tears formed in my eyes and I muttered words under my breath. He asked me to repeat.

As clearly as I could, I spoke again. "It was a thousand years. I've been here a thousand years." He let go of me in shock. Richard came up next to him, not quite understanding. The Doctor turned to him.

"Richard, this is where the faster time stream comes in. This woman here is a thousand years older then the girl you married."

"But, she looks the same..."

"She's a Time Lord. She doesn't age like a human. We have to find the younger version of her, so that this never happens." He turned to me. "I'm so sorry, but it has to be done, and you know that."

"Yes. I always have. I always thought I'd be ready though, but, now that the time has come, I'm not. Doctor, I've learned so much. Please, hear me out, if it's the last thing I get to tell you."

"Of course."

"I know that you know of Christianity on Earth. I learned about it when I stumbled into a room with a Bible. It's the most amazing thing I've ever heard, and-"

"Stop right now Evangeline. That's foolish. You were scared, so your mind latched on to the first thing that came along."

"No! You don't understand! I looked into other religions and beliefs, but this one makes sense! Jesus lived and died for us! You know so much, can't you see that?!"

"Richard, Jack, River, come on. Give me the spyglass. We're going to get back Evangeline."

"I am Evangeline! Please! Jesus wants to get a hold of you! Give it a chance Brother! I've been a Christian for nearly 700 years now. Without Jesus, I would've given up hope hundreds of years ago. Please... Don't give up on this."

He kept walking, ignoring every word I said, scanning every room with the magnifying glass. Finally, he went back to the red waterfall room scanning in there. He saw me, huddled in a corner with my knees pulled up to my chin, not sure of what to do. That was a thousand years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**There as a mix up, but it's cleared now (thanks to invisibleblade) so here's the real chapter!**

Seeing myself from so long ago shocked me. I had been so scared back then, and not being able to even look into the facility meant that my entire day was spent in an all-white room with absolutely nothing in it but some chairs and a table.

Richard was torn up, not quite able to accept anything. The Doctor looked furious, with River and Jack looking at me sympathetically.

"Doctor-" I began.

"Don't speak until I tell you."

"Can't you see Doctor?! I am Evangeline! Please give me a chance! It's not even as if I were a clone! As of right now, I am Evangeline. I am your sister. I've just changed a bit, please, I know I have to be erased soon, so give me a chance, that's all I'm asking." He turned to look at me, staring in to my eyes with a look I'd never seen him give to anyone except his worst enemies. It was a sort of cold stare, yet with a hint of confusion and I could see his hearts reaching for understanding.

"I'm... I'm so sorry Evangeline." He took a brief moment as we looked into each other's eyes, then he focused back on the magnifying glass. "Evangeline? Can you hear me?" The younger me looked up, startled.

"Doctor? Is that you? Where the hell have you been?" With every word she spoke, I felt my own history changing.

"Saving you. Now, I need you to come towards my voice." He directed her until she was standing directly in front of me. He replaced a few connections, and then she was with us. Seeing her made my entire body tremble. She was so lost, not knowing about Jesus. I didn't have much time to make sure of my own fate.

She was obviously twice as shocked as I was, not being able to form words in her mouth to explain how confused she was. "I'll explain later." Stated the Doctor. "Let's get to the TARDIS." I lowered my gaze as he turned to leave, when River stopped him.

"Doctor, we can't just leave her!"

"We have to. Come on."

Jack interrupted. "Are you sure there's no other way?"

"Yes."

"Doctor, can you please explain this to me?" This time, it was Richard.

"Richard, it's like this. We accidentally left Evangeline here for a thousand years. She had to live through all that time alone. Now, we can stop that by taking her with us when we were supposed to, and that would have never happened."

"I see, but, what about her? She really seems like she understands a lot, can't we just help her a little."

"There's no way Richard. Trust me. It would help Evangeline greatly if you just took the younger her, and she could be happier."

"Doctor, I'm surprised with you!" River yelled.

"What?!"

"Look at her, she's your sister! Can't you do something?"

"He can't," I said, trying not to cry, "There would be such a major paradox that the TARDIS would explode upon me entering. But, I do have one request, if that's possible."

"Of course," said River, "The Doctor doesn't have any objections, now does he?"

"Uh, well-"

"See? I told you. What is it you want?"

"First, Richard. Please, listen. While I was in here, I had a beautiful baby girl. She was the light of my life. For about 80 years, I wasn't alone. She couldn't regenerate like I can, so she died from old age. Tell me Richard, what was her name?"

"Isabella..." He whispered, and I smiled at him. Then, I turned.

"Evangeline," It felt weird saying my own name to call myself, "come here." She did as she was told, and I put my hands on her temples and slid my eyes closed. I transferred all my memories from the past thousand years, including the knowledge of Jesus into her head. That was my only chance. She was still so young, but I knew she could do it. She was me. She would believe.

I released her, and I said goodbye to them. She didn't say a word, yet nodded and walked away, back to the TARDIS. I live on in her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the ending! Yes, it is short!**

"Doctor, I think she was right." I said.

"About what?"

"About Jesus."

"Why?"

"It is not opinion, it is fact. He did do everything he said, and he suffered greatly for us." He remained quiet for a long time, and it took me a moment to realize there was a shiny tear on his cheek.

"Doctor...?"

"How?" He said, voice shaking, "How can you believe in such a thing when you and I have suffered so much? We are the last of our kind, Evangeline. We are alone."

"But we're not Doctor! The Lord has provided us with such wonderful people in our lives!"

"But I still feel alone!" He was almost shouting.

"But he knows your name! He wants to hold you close to his heart, Jesus wants you to be happy!"

"Why?"

"Because we're his children. We aren't alone, even as the last of our kind. He's always there. He created everything. It's a fact."

"How do you know?"

"Almost 700 years of studying can lead to some conclusions. Perhaps not every conclusion, but enough to make me believe. Let me explain..."

Now, Brother and I both believe. It did take some time, but he finally understands. More adventures await us. Our daughter is four, and with each passing year, I am reminded of the fact that someday, they both will die. River has gone to the library. She won't return. Jack has decided that Torchwood needs him. On goes our lives, and we keep the memory of those whom we have loved. And so we are left with uncertainties, some to be understood, and some not.

**Go read the last in the series: All Good Things!**


End file.
